Sundara Vyakti
by noviavirda
Summary: Kisah tentang anak-anak Kos Sundara Vyakti, Daniel, Chanyeol, Seungcheol (Scoups), Taehyung (V), Taeyong, Jackson Wang (Jackson) yang merupakan mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Bagaimana kisahnya? Other cast: Seungwoo, Baekhyun, Jeonghan, Jeoungguk (Jungkook), Dong Si Cheng (Winwin), Mark Tuan. YAOI. Wanna One, EXO, SEVENTEEN, BTS, NCT 127, Got7!
1. Chapter 1

**SUNDARA VYAKTI**

Cast:

Kang Daniel, Park Chanyeol, Choi Seungcheol ( ), Kim Taehyung (V), Lee Taeyong, Jackson Wang Jia Er (Jackson).

Ong Seungwoo, Byun Baekhyun, Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Jeoungguk (Jungkook), Dong Si Cheng (Winwin), Mark Yi-en Tuan (Mark).

.

Wanna One, EXO, SEVENTEEN, BTS, NCT 127, Got7

.

.

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Boys Love.

.

.

Warning: TYPO

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 1

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 WIB tapi kos-kosan 'Sundara Vyakti **'** yang terletak dilantai dua minimarket yang bernama sama itu terlihat sunyi sepi. Mungkin karena ini hari minggu atau mungkin karena tadi malam mereka begadang menonton bola.

Seorang lelaki tampan berwajah anime berambut ungu –Taeyong mondar-mandir didepan pintu minimarket dengan membawa dua buah koper besar, sambil celingak-celinguk melihat Kos Sundara Vyakti. Sesekali ia mengecek secarik kertas yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Apa alamatnya benar disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia memandang ponselnya yang lowbat pada saat tidak tepat. "Shit"

"Permisi, sedang mencari alamat ya?" tanya Winwin, cucu dari pemilik minimarket dan kos Sundara Vyakti itu. Ia sejak tadi memperhatikan Taeyeong yang terlihat kebingungan, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Iya" jawab Taeyeong singkat. "Ini" diserahkannya kertas yang sejak tadi ia amati tersebut.

"Benar ini alamatnya. Kau mau ngekos disini?" Winwin menyerahkan kembali kertas itu "Tapi nenek bilang anak baru yang akan ngekos itu datangnya minggu depan"

"Rencana awalnya emang gitu, tapi aku pikir lebih baik dipercepat aja sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan dan anak kos lainnya"

"Kau dari mana?"

"Rumah"

"Haha maksudku asalmu" jelas Winwin.

Taeyong juga ikut tertawa "Aku pikir itu. Aku dari Seoul"

"Maksudnya? Kau asli Seoul, orang sini?" tanya Winwin tidak percaya. Ia pikir untuk apa orang asli Seoul tinggal di kos.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aneh aja kok ngekos"

"Aku cuma pengen mandiri, tidak selalu bergantung sama orang tua"

"Ayo kuantar. Para hyung mungkin masih tak sadarkan diri dikasurnya masing-masing, tadi malam mereka begadang nonton bola" jelas Winwin dengan senyum yang ceria.

'imut' batin Taeyong.

Winwin dan Taeyong kewalahan menaiki tangga menenteng dua koper milik Taeyeong. Dengan susah payah keduanya sampai dilantai atas dan sekarang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

Winwin memencet bel sekali –hening. Dua kali –hening. Tiga kali, empat kali, sampai berpuluh-puluh kali –hening. Taeyong hanya berdiri mematung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Kesabaran Winwin sudah habis, ia berkacak pinggang lalu menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "WOY HYUNGS KAMPRET BANGUN GAK LO PADA ATAU GUE HANCURIN NI PINTU" teriaknya sambil menendang pintu berkali-kali sekuat yang ia bisa.

Taeyong cengo, mulutnya terbuka setelah menyaksikan Winwin yang menurutnya imut ternyata aslinya adalah preman pasar.

"Maaf ya, aku agak teriak" ucap Winwin sambil tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

"BUKA ANJING" teriaknya lagi.

Taeyong keselek liurnya sendiri. Ia mundur dua langkah dari Winwin, ia takut jika terlalu dekat dengan Winwin akan menurunkan daya pendengarannya.

Ceklek

"Hyung annyeong" sapa Winwin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya untuk Daniel.

"Stop do that or I'll kill you" jawab Daniel menatap horror Winwin. Tidurnya yang sangat berharga dirusak oleh lelaki sok manis –pikirnya itu.

"Coba saja kalau berani"

Daniel menghiraukan Winwin, ia menatap laki-laki tampan yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ini siapa?"

"Ini. Eh nama kamu siapa tadi?"

"Nam.." belum sempat Taeyong menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sudah dipotong oleh Daniel.

"Anjir aku kamu" Daniel tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Winwin yang bersikap sok manis –lagi. "Awwwwww" jeritnya saat kaki mungil Winwin mendarat di betisnya dengan keras.

"Anarkis. Dasar Pengabdi Hello Kitty" ucapnya memplesetkan film Pengabdi Setan.

"Daripada hyung, Pengabdi Pacar" ledek Winwin.

"Siapa Niel?" tanya suara dari dalam.

"Seungcheol hyung. Ini Win-ie"

"Najis" jawab Daniel. Sejak tadi ia ingin muntah melihat Winwin yang sok-sok imut.

"Hyung, Daniel hyung bilang Win-ie najis" adu Winwin yang pura-pura menangis sambil memonyongkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mati sana lo njing"

"Daniel"

"Iya hyung" ucap Daniel mengalah.

Winwin melompat-lompat kegirangan karena berhasil mengalahkan Daniel.

"Ada apa Win-ie pagi-pagi udah kesini?" tanya Seungcheol yang menghampiri Winwin didepan pintu, sementara Daniel masuk kedalam lalu melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Sungcheol. Yang ia maksud adalah laki-laki terabaikan yang sejak tadi tidak dianggap keberadaannya –Taeyong.

"Taeyong"

"Oh jadi nama kamu Taeyong, aku Winwin"

"Woi malah kenalan lagi lo berdua. Kamu yang mau ngekos disini ya?"

"Loh kok hyung tau?" tanya Winwin bingung.

"Tadi malam nenek nelpon Chanyeol hyung bilang kalau anak baru yang mau ngekos itu nggak jadi datang minggu depan tapi hari ini" jelas Seungcheol. "Ayo Taeyong masuk"

"Aku nggak diajak?"

"Kayak orang asing banget sih biasanya main masuk aja biarpun nggak disuruh"

"Tapi nggak jadi ah, Win-ie kan lagi jaga minimarket. Kelamaan disini nanti bisa dicuri barang-barang dibawah"

"Tumben lurus" jawab Seungcheol.

"Yakali gue belok terus. Udah ah hyung Win-ie mau kebawah dulu, bilangin Daniel hyung 'fuck' dari Win-ie. Dah Taeyong" Winwin setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan riang pada Seungcheol dan Winwin.

"Niel dapat salam 'fuck' dari Winwin" ucap Sungcheol setelah ia dan Taeyong masuk kedalam rumah.

"Winwin dan mulut kotornya" jawab Daniel singkat.

Taeyong menatap seluruh isi rumah itu, benar-benar nyaman dan diluar ekspetasinya. Ia pikir saat masuk ia akan disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak baik yang dapat mengganggu kesehatan mata seperti lantai yang penuh debu, baju, pakaian dalam, dan kaus sepatu yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ternyata rumah ini sangat bersih untuk ukuran rumah yang dihuni laki-laki.

"Oh iya Taeyong, kamu satu kamar dengan Daniel. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya nggak apa-apa lah hyung gak bakal gue perkosa juga, anak orang" ucap Daniel asal yang mendapat jeweran dikupingnya oleh Seungcheol.

"Aww, anarkis" ucap Daniel sambil mengusap kupingnya yang memerah.

"Iya nggak apa-apa…" jawab Taeyeong menatap Seungcheol ragu-ragu.

"Aku lahir tahun '95. Agustus '95 tepatnya"

Taeyong tersenyum "Aku juga '95, Juli"

"Berarti kita se-line. Taehyung juga '95. Biar gue kasih tau, Chanyeol hyung yang paling dewa.."

"Bilang aja tua" potong Daniel.

"Dewasa, dia tahun '92, Jackson hyung tahun '94, dan makhluk astral bermulut kasar ini Daniel tahun '96" ucap Seungcheol yang menatap jengkel Daniel, sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum manis seolah-olah ia sedang dipuji.

Ceklek, pintu kamar satu terbuka menampilkan Taehyung yang mengucek mata sambil berlari kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah Daniel. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya keatas Daniel yang sedang melanjutkan tidurnya –lagi.

"Hyung bangsat, stop. Jijik tau nggak" ucap Daniel setengah berteriak. Ia mencoba menutup pipinya dan melap pipinya yang diberi ciuman bertubi-tubi oleh Taehyung.

Jangan lupakan Taeyong yang saat ini kembali berdiri mematung karena melihat adegan dewasa didepannya. Oh Tuhan Taeyong masih polos, tolong Taeyong Tuhan.

Taehyung masih terus menghujani Daniel dengan ciuman belum sikat giginya.

"Uekkk. Jiji hyung Jiji" teriak Daniel lagi.

Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi sengsara Daniel, ia benar-benar puas melihat maknae mereka yang tidak berdaya ketika dikerjai olehnya.

"Taehyung stop" ucap Seungcheol yang mencoba mengangkat tubu Taehyung agar menjauh dari Daniel.

Buuukkkkk. Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat dengan keras dipunggung Taehyung.

"BERISIK KAMPRET. LU GAK DIKASIH JATAH EMANG SAMA JUNGKOOK SAMPAI TIAP HARI NAFSU LO, LO SALURIN KE DANIEL" teriak Jackson dengan tidak santainya.

"Aelah bukan gitu hyung. Ah malah bawa-bawa Kook-ie lagi, gak asik" jawab Taehyung yang berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Apaan sih lo bawa-bawa Jungkook segala, udah tau mereka lagi berantem" ucap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan Jackson.

"Khilaf hyung" jawab Jackson seadanya. "Itu siapa?"

"Ini Taeyong, anak baru yang akan tinggal sama kita disini. Dia sekamar sama Daniel" jawab Seungcheol.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Taeyeong membungkukan badanya sopan.

"Annyeong Taeyeong, panggil saja aku Jackson hyung" ucap Jackson sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Nde"

"Annyeong Taeyeong, aku Chanyeol. Panggil aja Chanyeol hyung, sekarang kau bisa merapikan barang-barangmu dikamar. Biar hyung bantu bawakan kopermu"

.

.

Baekyun berdiri disamping mobilnya, didepan rumah Jeonghan. Mereka berdua rencananya akan ke Sundara Vyakti, untuk memasak makan siang.

"Hyung, maaf nunggu lama, aku tadi habis bersih-bersih kamar soalnya"

"Yoon Jeonghan dan kebohongannya" jawab Baekhyun sambil masuk kedalam mobil. "Dandannya lama amat"

"Hehe" Jeonghan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Namanya juga mau ketemu pacar hyung"

"Iya iya serah lu deh"

"Eh kita ke supermarket dulu kan hyung buat beli bahan-bahan" tanya Jeonghan.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. "Tuh di jok belakang udah lengkap semua bahan-bahannya, gue udah tau kalau lo bakal lama dandannya makanya gue belanja sendiri takut nanti nggak sempat keburu jam makan siang selesai"

"Wah Baekhyun emang terbaik" puji Jeonghan.

Drrrttt…drrtttt

"Halo?" jawab Jeonghan.

" _Sayang kamu sama Baekhyun hyung jadi kesininya?"_ –Seungcheol.

"Jadi dong yang, ini lagi dijalan"

" _HYUNG KATANYA MEREKA UDAH DIJALAN_ " teriak Seungcheol.

" _Gak usah teriak nyet, gue ada disamping lo_ "

" _Suruh hati-hati, bilangin Baek-ie jangan ngebut dijalan emang dipikir pembalap kalo bawa mobil bawaannya ngebut terus_ "

" _Panjang banget hyung pesannya._ _Yaudah hati-hati ya sayang, bilangin ke Baekhyun hyung jangan ngebut-ngebut. I love you_ "

"Love you more" jawab Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol?"

"Iya, sama Chanyeol hyung"

"Chanyeol bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jangan ngebut kalo bawa mobil, hyung bukan pembalap"

Keduanya hanya tertawa mendengar pesan Chanyeol. Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya keduanya sampai. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disamping minimarket.

"Baekhyun hyung, Jeonghan hyung annyeong" sapa Winwin.

"Win-ie annyeong, hyung keatas dulu ya" –Jeonghan.

"Annyeong, nanti pas jam makan siang Win-ie keatas ya. Jeong-ie sama Baek-ie hyung mau masak diatas soalnya" jawab Baekhyun. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu mengikuti Jeonghan yang sudah keatas lebih dulu.

"Nde" jawab Winwin.

Jeonghan dan Baekhyun menekan pintu bel, tidak lama pintu dibuka oleh Chanyeol dan Seungchol mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Sayang" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Hyung minggir dong jangan ciuman depan pintu. Aku jadi nggak bisa nyium Jeonghan ni" kesal Seungcheol.

Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam rumah. Niat hati ingin melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi sempat terganggu. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Yang berani ciuman disini, gue potong anunya" ucap Taehyung dengan tatapan horror pada dua sejoli yang ada didepannya itu.

"Kampret lu V" ucap Baekhyun "sayang ambilin bahan-bahan yang ada dimobil" ucapnya lagi sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Banyak gak?"

"Kalo sendiri sih banyak, gih bawa Jeonghan"

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dari Baekhyun lalu keluar dari rumah itu. "Yang berani ciuman disini, gue potong anunya" jengkelnya meniru kalimat Taehyung, ia merasa tidak adil saat melihat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang asik berciuman sedangkan ia tidak bisa seperti itu.

"Kampret lu hyung" ucap Seungcheol. "Sayang kamu masuk dulu ya aku mau bantuin Chanyeol hyung"

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu masuk kerumah sedangkan Chanyeol dan Seungcheol menuju mobil Bekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WOWOWO aku datang dengan ff baru. Tentang keastralan para cogan di Kos 'Sundara Vyakti'

Aku gak banyak bacot, tolong yang baca tolong ya tolong review. Wkwk

Aku akan lanjut FF ini setelah target review yang aku ingin terpenuhi.

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNDARA VYAKTI**

Cast:

Kang Daniel, Park Chanyeol, Choi Seungcheol ( ), Kim Taehyung (V), Lee Taeyong, Jackson Wang Jia Er (Jackson).

Ong Seungwoo, Byun Baekhyun, Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Jeoungguk (Jungkook), Dong Si Cheng (Winwin), Mark Yi-en Tuan (Mark).

.

Wanna One, EXO, SEVENTEEN, BTS, NCT 127, Got7

.

.

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Boys Love.

.

.

Warning: TYPO

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 2

Baekhyun masuk kekamar Chanyeol dan Jackson, lalu mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor Chanyeol yang sudah sangat penuh. "Dasar pemalas" ocehnya.

Ia memasukan pakaian kotor itu kedalam mesin cuci, menuangkan deterjen yang ternyata sudah habis.

"Jeonghan-a" teriak Baekhyun.

"Nde hyung, wae?" lelaki berambut blonde itu lantas menghapiri Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Tolong beliin deterjen"

"Oke" jawab Jeonghan. Ia segera melaksanakan perintah Baekhyun.

Ditangga ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan Seungcheol yang membawa kantong belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Kemana cantik?" goda Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tersipu "Eh mau beli deterjen, sama Baekhyun hyung"

"Mau ditemenin nggak? Aku takut kamu diculik kalau kebawah sendirian"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, rasanya ia ingin merobek mulut madu Seungcheol. 'Dasar kerdus' batinnya.

Jeonghan memukul dada Seungcheol "Udah ah, aku buru-buru malah digombalin. Cepet sana naik, liat mukanya Chanyeol hyung udah kayak orang nahan boker gitu"

"Sialan" jawab Chanyeol.

'Cup' Seungcheol mengecup kilat bibir Jeonghan. Jeonghan memegang kedua pipinya malu, ia berlari meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Chanyeol.

Bukkk

Chanyeol memukul kepala Seungcheol dengan terong yang sejak kapan sudah ada ditangan kirinya. "Demi eyelinernya Baekhyun kalo ciuman tolong pada tempatnya ya om"

"Sirik banget sih lo hyung, dari tadi gue terus yang jadi sasaran amarah lo padahal yang bikin lo gagal ciuman itukan Taehyung" omel Seungcheol. Ia hanya merasa kesal pada hyungnya itu karena sejak tadi selalu mengganggu kebahagiaannya.

"Ya gimana mau marah sama Taehyung kalo dia aja lagi berantem sama pacarnya, entar malah bunuh diri lagi."

"Di?"

"Pohon nanas"

Mereka berdua menertawakan guyonan Chanyeol yang mereka anggap lucu padahal sebenarnya garing.

"Sayang ini belanjaannya taruh dimana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyikat toilet.

"Taruh didapur kali masa di WC" jawab Baekhyun nggak nyantai. "Udah gue bilang berkali-kali kan kalo pakaian kotor itu jangan ditumpuk, jadi bau entar. Terus pakaian habis dijemur itu dilipat jangan main masukin aja ke lemari, sama kalo deterjen atau kebutuhan yang lain yang penting-penting deh pokoknya jangan tunggu habis baru dibeli. Ini nih pasta gigi lo yang udah habis, perasaan dari seminggu yang lalu deh gue suruh lo beli Yeol" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan diistirahatkan, kepalanya juga tertunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun saat sedang marah. "Maaf yang"

"Jangan dimaafin hyung, Chanyeol hyung harus dikasih pelajaran biar nggak jorok lagi" kompor Daniel. Dalam hati Chanyeol ingin menyumpal mulut Daniel lalu menenggelamkan namja nista itu ke dasar Sungai Han.

"Diam lu Niel. Apakabar celana dalam lo yang nggak dicuci selama seminggu?" semprot Baekhyun.

Daniel komat-kamit kesal karena malah diserang balik oleh Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum menang. Karena ternyata Baekhyun tetap membelanya meski sedang marah.

"Nggak usah senyum-senyum lo"

"Iya sayang nggak"

"Hyung ini deterjennya"

Yang lain menatap horror Jeonghan. Ia dengan gagahnya mengganggu ceramah Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol.

"Sayang jangan" kata Seungcheol akhinya setelah gagal memberi sinyal dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun hyung lagi PMS" bisik Seungcheol.

"Eh Seungcheol gue denger ya" ucap Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"PMS kok seumur hidup" –Jackson.

"Lagi hamil kali" –Taehyung.

"EH LO BERDUA MAU MATI YA?" teriak Baekhyun geram. Ia sudah berniat melempar sikat lantai dan cebok pada Jackson dan Taehyung.

"Nggak hyung, maksud kita itu bukan hyung tapi kita berdua lagi ngomongin kucingnya Winwin" jawab Jackson ngeles sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Taehyung.

"Ah iya iya hyung bener, kemarin denger kabar kalo tu kucing habis kawin"

Jackson mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan alasan konyolnya dan Taehyung.

"Yaudah kalo ketemu tolong bilang selamat dari gue" jawan Baekhyun.

Jackson dan Taehyung saling pandang, lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk semangat. Selamat –batin keduanya.

"Yaudah lo minggir deh ah, udah gede tinggi ngalangin jalan lagi"

"Tapi kalo gede enak kan yang" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Ia tidak mau jika nanti tertawa, Chanyeol akan merasa sudah dimaafkan. "Sekarang cuci baju lo, kalau udah selesai langsung dijemur. Nggak boleh makan sebelum kerjaan lo beres."

Daniel, Jackson, Taehyung, serta Seungcheol sejak tadi menertawakan Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan ketidakberdayaan Chanyeol jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Awas ya lo berempat" bukannya takut, mereka malah semakin terpingkal, kurang ajar memang. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus dada sembari meratapi nasib.

Baekhyun dan Jeonghan sudah selesai memasak, sebenarnya separuhnya dikerjakan oleh Jeonghan saat Baekhyun sedang memarahi Chanyeol tadi. Yang lain sibuk menata makanan di meja makan, sedangkan Daniel sang adik terkecil (author: kecil apaan badan segede gitu –abaikan) asik dengan film kesayangannya –Frozen.

"Niel bantuin nggak lo?"

"Sorry Jackson hyung, gue lagi kencan sama Elsa. Don't disturb me" jawabnya. "Elsa lo kasian banget sih diasingin sama keluarga lo, apa dosa punya kekuatan kayak lo? Apa dosa kalo lo lebih cantik dari Anna? Gue yang paling ganteng di Sundara Vyakti ini aja nggak dosa Sa" perlu dicatat bahwa Daniel memang suka berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kapan tu bocah berhenti nonton Frozen kesayangannya yang udah dia tonton lebih dari seratus kali itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Makanya kan jomblo, badan maskulin kekar gitu nontonnya Frozen. Bokep kek"

"Jackson hyung dan otak kotornya"

"Kayak lo nggak suka bokep aja Cheol" goda Baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Jeonghan.

"Sorry hyung, kalau gue nggak suka nonton tapi langsung dipraktekin. Iya nggak sayang?"

Jeonghan menunduk malu dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Seungcheol, ia jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Jeonghan.

"Yang ntar malem yuk?"

"Apaan?"

"Bikin anak"

"Apaan sih yang" ucap Jeonghan.

"Lo berdua pergi nggak dari sini?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia merasa kesal setiap kali melihat pasangan lain bermesraan di depan matanya sedangkan ia dan sang kekasih sedang bertengkar.

"Makanya pacaran jangan berantem terus. Lo tau kan kalau Jungkook nggak bakalan selingkuh, lo udah pacaran dua tahun nggak mungkin lo nggak tau dia orangnya kayak gimana" ceramah Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tau ah hyung, nggak usah dibahas lagi. Makan lebih penting dari pada ngurusin hubungan gue" ucap Taehyung akhirnya. "Kang Daniel suami Elsa, yuk makan" ucapnya mencairkan suasana sekaligus mengganggu adik tersayangnya.

"Oke… Kim Taehyung pembantunya Elsa"

"Monyet lu Niel dipanggil baik-baik juga"

"Santai hyung jangan dibawa emosi ntar tambah tua lo"

"Eh sampai kelupaan gue, si Taeyong. Perasaan sejak dia masuk kamar, nggak ada keluar-keluar lagi" ucap Seungcheol lalu berdiri dari kursinya berniat memanggil Taeyong.

"Gue aja hyung" tawar Daniel.

"Tumben Niel?" tanya mereka semua yang ada disitu serempak.

"Biasa aja kali lo pada, kayak nggak pernah liat gue baik aja" ia lalu menuju kamarnya dan Taeyong. "Hyung makan" ucapnya setelah melihat Taeyong sedang membaca komik di kamar.

"Oh, oke"

Daniel dan Taeyeong sudah bergabung di meja makan. Taeyeong memperkenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan Jeonghan yang ditanggapi antusias oleh Baekhyun yang sejak kedatangannya menjerit-jerit mengatakannya sangat tampan. Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya, ia hanya memasang wajah super masam sambil menyuap paksa makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh iya kok Winwin nggak ada kesini Han?"

"Mungkin toko lagi sibuk hyung" jawab Jeonghan.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan mengatur aktivitasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun, Jeonghan, Chanyeol, dan Seungcheol pergi ke mall karena mengantar Baekhyun dan Jeonghan shopping. Jackson pergi menjemput Mark ke bandara. Daniel pergi ke warnet dengan temannya Guanlin. Sedangkan Winwin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Di rumah hanya tersisa Taehyung seorang.

"Nggak ada kerjaan gini, coba tadi gue ikut Jackson. Ah bego bego" ucapnya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya yang dianggapnya 'bego'.

Tong nong

"Jangan-jangan Winwin. Ah pasti mau minta makan nih" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu tanpa melihat layar interkom terlebih dulu.

"Sayang" ucap Jungkook setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung memutar matanya kesal, ia berniat menutup pintu kembali setelah ditahan oleh Jungkook. "Kita harus bicara, please" mohon Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak perlu, mending lo pergi dari sini sekarang"

"Sayang please, aku mohon" bujuknya.

"Jangan panggil gue sayang bisa nggak sih" ucap Taehyung sarkasme sambil menghempas tangan Jungkook yang memegang lengannya.

"Oke please ijinin gue masuk"

Keduanya sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku sumpah kalo dia bukan selingkuhan aku. Aku sumpah V, dia cuma senior aku dikampus, kamu salah sangka kalau aku udah tidur sama dia"

"Tapi faktanya gitu, lo berhubungan badan kan sama dia di kamar hotel itu. Ya iyalah kalo dipikir, masa lo berdua main boneka-bonekaan" jawab Taehyung dengan senyum yang mencemooh.

Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu, ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya lagi untuk meyakinkan Taehyung. Sekarangpun Taehyung sudah menatapnya jijik. "Malam itu dia mabuk hiks karena masalah keluarganya hiks, aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya dijalan hiks. Malam itu dia benar-benar kacau, aku nggak tega hiks jadi aku berinisiatif membantunya pulang kerumahnya tapi dia menolak hiks dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya kehotel. Dia bilang nggak mau ketemu sama orang tuanya hiks, dua hari itu dia tinggal dihotel hiks sementara menemukan apartmen yang cocok hiks" jelasnya disela-sela tangisnya.

Taehyung mencoba untuk mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya. Setelah tangisnya reda, Jungkook kembali menceritakan kronologis kejadian malam itu.

"Aku sebenarnya mau pulang tapi dia menahanku dan bilang kalau dia butuh teman untuk berkeluh kesah. Hampir semalaman dia menceritakan masalahnya sambil menangis, dia juga melempar barang-barang yang ada di kamar itu. Aku takut, aku juga tidak berani melarangnya. Malam itu aku telpon kamu berkali-kali, tapi nggak kamu angkat" ucap Jungkook. "Kalau aku selingkuh, aku nggak mungkin nyuruh kamu jemput aku lewat Jackson hyung" lanjutnya lagi.

Taehyung terdiam, ia mencoba untuk mencerna penjelasan Jungkook. Dan ia mencoba untuk percaya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Udah jangan nangis" ucapnya sambil membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Sayang kamu percaya sama aku, aku nggak pernah hianatin kamu."

Ia melepas pelukan mereka beruda, lalu menatap mata Jungkook dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Jungkook. Awalnya ciuman biasa, tapi entah siapa yang memulai sehingga ciuman biasa itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menggairahkan.

"Umhhh.." desah Jungkook saat Taehyung menyedot bibir bawahnya.

Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook kekamar tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Ia merebahkan tubuh sang kekasih diatas kasur dengan lembut.

"Ahhh.." ucap Jungkook saat Taehyung memainkan kedua nipplenya.

Desahannya makin membuat Taehyung bergairah. Ia meremas sesuatu yang sudah tegang di dalam celana Jungkook.

"Ahhh..iyahhh sayang"

"Enak?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk malu, ia menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Taehyung tersenyum puas, ia melepas pakaiannya dan Jungkook. Sekarang keduanya sudah benar-benar telanjang. Ia kembali mencium ganas bibir Jungkook serta tangannya meraba hole Jungkook. Ia memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang itu.

"Aahhhh enak yang ahhh"

Ia mengocok lubang Jungkook dengan dua jarinya dan itu membuat Jungkook menggila. "Ahhhh ah terusss ahhh"

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengarahkan batangnya yang sudah diberi pelumas kedalam lubang Jungkook.

"Akhh…"

"Ah sempit yang, nikmat"

Jungkook mencengkram punggung Taehyung saat seluruh batang Taehyung sudah memenuhi lubangnya. Taehyung perlahan-lahan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh ahhh disituuhh yang ahh"

Taehyung mempercepat goyangannya, yang mana membuat Jungkook semakin mengeraskan desahannya.

.

.

Daniel mengajak Guanlin ke kosnya untuk menyerahkan tugas Guanlin yang sudah ia kerjakan tetapi lupa ia bawa saat kewarnet tadi.

"Kok sepi hyung?" tanya Guanlin.

"Ia soalnya hyung yang lain lagi jalan" jawab Daniel. "Eh lo duduk aja dulu, gue ambil tugasnya bentar."

"Oke hyung" Guanlin menyantap agar-agar Daniel yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Ahhh terus sayang ah"

Guanlin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia yakin itu bukan suara Daniel dan tentu bukan suaranya. Ia memegang tengkuknya sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Lo kenapa Lin?" tanya Daniel yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Itu hyung ada suara aneh"

"Apaan?"

"Ahhh aku mau keluarrr ahhhhh"

"Sama yang aku juggaa"

"AAHHHHHHHHH"

Guanlin melompat ke Gendongan Daniel.

"Nah kan hyung, suaranya muncul lagi"

"Mana?" tanya Daniel pura-pura bodoh. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada bocah tinggi besar polos didepannya ini.

"Ih masa sih hyung nggak denger, itu lo yang ahh ahh" ucap Guanlin mempraktekan suara yang ia dengar.

'Anjing siapa lagi yang ena-ena sore-sore begini, nggak bisa tunggu malam napa' batin Daniel. "Oh itu, itu suara TV dikamar Seungcheol hyung" bohongnya.

"Acara apa kok gitu hyung?"

"Itu Lin acara kuda-kudaan"

"Kok kudanya teriak gitu hyung, bilang keluar lagi."

"Oh kalo itu suara wasitnya soalnya kudanya keluar garis" Daniel berdoa dalam hati semoga Guanlin percaya dengan kebohongan ansurdnya.

"Gitu ya hyung, yaudah Guan pulang dulu soalnya kata eomma jangan pulang malem"

"Hati-hati ya Guan" Daniel melambaikan tangannya pada Guanlin. Ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan perasaan marah.

"WOY KALAU ENA-ENA DESAHNYA BISIK-BISIK AJA NGGAK USAH NYARING-NYARING"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hola I'm back. Makasih buat **Tofu Enak, Optimus-gun, VFlicka6104, KimmiKoukei, Michiyo Park, Buzlague, less127** serta para **Guest, Jeonyeona, Abcd127** untuk reviewnya.

Sundara Vyakti itu artinya Lelaki Tampan. Aku emang terinspirasi dari Age of Youth tentang orang-orang yang tinggal se kos. Tapi ceritanya 100% berbeda.

Review para readers bikin aku jadi semangat ngelanjutin FF ini, terimakasih buat cintanya untuk FF ini.

Don't forget to leave your review, saranghae~


End file.
